a curse that started the war on two worlds
by gearfox7
Summary: when a book is found in the canterlot archives it may change the course of history and reveal a past that no one would believe. a war that has been going on for at least a 3000 years. 2 humans, an alicord, and a changeling must break this curse before it destroys the world of equestria and earth...can they break the curse and solve the mystery...or disappear into a forgotten memory
1. Chapter 1

**hey everypony here is a story based of and idea that was given to me by RoboBrony...so i cant take all the credit for that and to make it up i added him into the story so enjoy also i like to thank shy changeling for letting me use him into the story...so lets get started**

**DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY OR THE NAMES I USE IN THIS STORY...THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OC AND MY NAME. so please do enjoy this story AND IM SORRY FOR THE GRAMMER...  
**

* * *

**chapter 1: PROLOUGE**

* * *

My vision became clear but still was a little white and I couldn't hear almost anything. I think I was hit by a flash bang…I really don't know sure. I was lying on the floor with my body switching from changeling to human. So I decided to switch to human. It was painful at first but then I held on. I saw Juan coming in with a changeling and dark blue alicord. I looked around and I recognize where I was…I was the throne room. But it looked like a warzone…the windows were cracked, the seats were burned, and some of the pillars were either destroyed or cracked.

I tried to get up but I was too weak. Juan wraps one of my arms around his neck and picks me up. I could see his mouth move but I hear no voice until we made it out of throne room. Once we got out of there and into the hall ways.

"…..Charles you ok!" I nodded weakly.

The changeling walked up to me with a worried look. "We got to get you to the doc-"

I cut the changeling off. "NO shy! We got to get to chrysalis and sombra only they could reverse this!" they were about to protest until alicord came in.

"We got shadow wolves breaking thru the solar empire defense lines!" Juan put on a poker face and looked out the window and saw the guards fighting alongside of princess celestia. She keeps unleashing beams of light and vaporizing the shadow wolves.

"What about the lunar republic, shadow?" Juan asks while turning away from the window. "They are on their way to the inter-dimension dome were earth and equestria are colliding."

Shy was frightened, "w-w-what a-about on earth…has it been struck y-y-yet!?" as she finished Juan's face went pale and he reached for his inter-dimension radio. His friend Andres was quite an inventor and Juan's mentor in sword combat. He put the ear peace and called.

"Andres how is it looking over there?" we hear some static but Andres voice was loud and clear.

"We got KG bots coming in on the left but we are keeping them at bay!" we heard a sound of and explosion and Andres barking orders to a soldier I think. I went up close to the radio.

"Where is the star galaxias platoon?" Andres went silent.

"We lost contact with them but I think they are trying to breach the inter-dimension dome…OH SHIT RPG….." we hear and explosion and the line got cut off. Juan tried to call back several times but the lines were dead. He sighs and looked outside with more determination.

"We got to get to dome pronto." Everyone nodded including me. Shadow did a heal spell and I was ready to go. The thing is the dome was in the middle of the warzone. But we had one shot to getting in but we have to put a portion of magic. Shy and shadow made their horns glow. While me and Juan made our hand glow. A white bubble appeared around us and then we got teleported.

We ended up in a dark place and we couldn't see anything but I use a spell that I never knew it worked in real life. "I cast: lumas." A ball of light appear in my palm and it shine through the darkness. There we saw ponyville on one side and the city of L.A on the other. We were frightened. This was no combat simulation or drills. This was the real thing and we thought of so many ways it could go wrong. We decided to visit the pony side.

We made our way to town square and we say so many lives lost. We finally got to town square only to find a damage discord lying under the ruble. "Oh god…" I nodded and we all ran to discord's side. We remove most of the ruble and pulled him out.

"Discord what happened?" he look up and had big eyes. "You do care for me…oh I feel loved." His voice was dripping with sarcasm as he put his claw over his heart and his paw on his head making a big productive sigh. Shy laugh first, and then shadow, after that it was me, and finally Juan. We laugh for about five minutes until we heard a voice.

"Why are you laughing?" we turned to see pinkie pie but with her hair down and she was grey…discorded but it wasn't discord this time…it was this dome. "There is nothing to laugh about here now that everything is dead."

I went up to here. "Come on pinkie you of all ponies should have a good laugh." I went and pulled on her cheeks like she did to me when I first came here after reviling myself. She was mad and slaps me. I stumble back with a surprise look. She turned and walked away. Discord looks at Juan. "Maybe you should reason with her." He nods and went to got talk to her. Shy saw discord snap his claw and made a banana appear in the path of Juan. Before I could have said anything Juan slipped and landed on his bum. We all held the nerve to laugh but it was too dam funny. Pinkie looked at him and tried to keep an angry face but then she fell on her back and laugh.

Her hair poof backup and her color returns. She was laughing and us as well. Juan didn't take the joke lightly but when he found out that it returned pinkie to normal. He joins in the laugh as well. After we collected ourselves pinkie apologizes over and over, I kept saying it was ok. Juan was mad at discord but glad he could help out. We were going to move out but then we encounter yet another problem. A unicorn white as snow with a purple twisted mane and tail tried to steal Juan's money. Juan tried to take it back but he instantly recognizes rarity and she was discorded like pink.

"Rarity…it's me…Juan…let go" he struggles to get it back. "NO IT'S MINE…MINE, MINE, MINE ALL MINE!" Juan thought of something and he found the solution. If it the same thing that re awakened pinkie pie it could be the same method to rarity. Juan let go and rarity took it greedily. She turns to walk away but stops at midway and turns to look at Juan.

"Darling, why did you let me have it?" he smiles and goes on one knee. He makes eye contact to here and smiles. "Because you needed it the most rarity." She gasps and had some tears in her eye. "This… is…so generous…but…b-b-but…" Juan cut her off with a hug and whispers into her ear. "Please…come back to us…" she place her hoof around Juan and her color came back. We were all happy but then hear another shout. "Why all you all happy…just shut up." We quickly turned to find a discorded fluttershy.

Shy just came up to her with a small smile. "h-hi f-f-fluttershy." She grunted and then she just slapped shy. I was jaw drop. Juan was going to do something but pinkie and rarity held him down. Shy had some tears. "Why…"

Fluttershy gave him the stare but he coward more. I went up to fluttershy and stared at her back. She stared at me but we kept it lock down. Shy step in and broke the stare he stared deep into her eyes and she looked back at him but with sad eyes. She raise her hoof and was about to bring it down but didn't have the heart to do it. Shy came closer and fluttershy smacked him repeatedly until he was so close to her face that he was an inch away. She raises her hoof again but shy cut her off with his lips. They stayed like that until fluttershy became normal. She realized she was kissing and blushes deep red. They both opened their eyes and shy said to fluttershy. "I-I love you..." fluttershy had tears of joy and hugged him.

Just then we encounter another voice which I wish they stop interrupting beautiful moments. "Ya'll look ugly" shadow turned to find discorded applejack. "Excuse me?"

"Ya'll hear me ya'll ugly" she said this with a rapid eye movement. Just then it hit shadow. "Guys I think when the dome is the one that is making Everypony switched their personality. Since applejack is the element of honesty now she is switched to being dishonest."

"No ah ain't" we sigh but then we got the picture. We all separated to cover more ground. I went to go see twilight while shadow runner dealt with applejack, and Juan went go see dash.

I arrive at the library. But I was a changeling because I don't want to risk detection. I knocked on the door and there came a sad little dragon. He looked up and met my gazed. He smiled with tears in his eyes. He jumped at me and hugged me. "T-t-twilights s-s-sending me away!" he cried in my arms and I held him.

"It's ok I'm here to change that." I went in and saw discorded princess of magic with a sad face. "Oh…it's you…"

She turned away…not in a mad kind but a goodbye kind. I went to her.

Twilight we need y-" I was cut off with a slap. She turned aggressive to me and spread her wing to make her more scar. "NO YOU DON'T NEED ME…YOU NEVER DID…YOU'RE A CHANGELING AND CHRYSALIS TOOK OVER MY BROTHER AND YOU BEG ME FOR FORGIVENESS!"

I just remember that I was in changeling form. I reverted back to human and cough a bit of blood. She now looked at me. "Charles…is that you…I…I…I thought you were dead…they told me Everypony was…" she burst into tears. I hugged her.

"We are far from dead and your friends are alive." She looked at me with a sad face. "What about the sons of king sombra…the last time I saw them they were sealed away…I smile at them…I…oh celestia…." She cried even harder. I stroke her mane.

"Don't worry, I know Juan for years…he is one stubborn son of bitch. You may knock him down on his feet but he will always rise up and fight back. He is fine and so is his brother and now I can't just leave my mentor behind now can me?" she looked at me with some hope in her eyes.

"But I thought you didn't wanted to be my student?" I shook my head in response and held out my hand. "I cast: lumas"

A ball of light appeared into my but this was no ordinary light. It was swirling with colors of the rainbow. "You should me the power in magic and when you said if I wanted to be your student it was the happiest day of my life, because I finally had a purpose…and now I stand before to say one thing."

I went on one knee and presented the ball of light. "I would like you to teach me under your wing." She smiled and nodded. The ball of light was absorbed by twilight and I didn't even know that would happen. She smiled now that she isn't discorded. She gave me a hug and I hugged her back. Spike came in and saw twilight back to her regular old self. He ran to us and gave us a group hug.

After that we headed back to town square with Everypony waiting for us and not discorded. As I approach we heard some laughter. The evil kind of laugh and not the pinkie pie kind. I looked at rarity and she was imprison in an instant. Apple jack tried bucking the cage but then she flew back and landed in a cage of her own. Fluttershy looked left and right but a cage rose up from the ground and closes itself. Shy got so mad that he changes into a dragon with red and yellow wings with green eyes. He tried to rip opened the cage but it was too strong.

A green bolt shot at shy and did a direct hit. Not only he lost balance and fell but his form was reverted back to a changeling. He lays on the floor unconscious. Shadow ran to him but then chains of shadow wraps around his front hooves and back hooves. Pinkie and applejack were tossed to a damage building and the ruble came down on them but a shield was pulled up by twilight. She dispelled the shield but applejack and pinkie were out cold. Twilight was drained and she collapsed. Dash flew toward where the green bolt was fired but she was trapped in a shadow prison.

Discord popped a shield but he was taken out by a black item. He floated with energy chains on his legs and hands. Juan got his element sword of harmony but then a giant suit of armor came out of nowhere and grabs him with two hands. "UGH…DAM NOT YOU AGAIN!"

The suit of armor's voice was hollow. "I told you, you can't kill fear Juan" Juan was about to make a comeback but he was being squeeze the life out of him. He screams out in utter pain. The suit kept squeezing until we all heard a bone break. His scream was in raw pain. I got out my scythe and looked around for anyone to attack me. Just then two hooded figures appeared out of nowhere.

I aimed the scythe at them. "IDENTIFY YOURSELF!" both of them removes their hoods. One was queen chrysalis and the other was king sombra. That's what everyone saw but what I saw was other figures that were ghostly behind them. I used the lumas spell to show them their true identity. After a flash of light Chrysalis and sombra lay unconscious while they reveal two humans standing there. One of them raises their hand and a dark purple energy came out. One minute I was holding a battle stance, next thing you know I was flung to the air and disarmed. I landed with a heavy thud.

They looked at each other and smiled. They created a shield and they started to expand their magic. "Charles!"

I quickly turned to see Juan still being squeezed. He was being engulfed with a red aura. He did a chaos blast and knocked the suit of armor back. He landed with a heavy thud. I went to him and pick him up but, he pushed me away.

"I'll hold him off while you reach to sombra and chrysalis…if those dark lords reach to full power the two worlds are done for…" he coughs some blood.

"Wait you know wha-" he cut me off. "I'll explain later if there is a later…right now we got to get to them and wake them up…only they know how to reverse this."

"But what about them…should we help them, Juan?" He looks at them and then grabs my shoulder.

"Charles Kristopher Collins…IF THEY REACH TO FULL POWER THERE WILL BE NO ONE TO HELP NOT EVEN ME OR YOU!" He points at the dark lords who were charging there final spell. "We got one and only one shot to get this right!"

I nodded and went for my scythe. Shadow broke the bonds but he was weak. Shy got up but he was weak as well. "Shadow I need you to work on these cages and get them out of the dome in case we fail!" shadow gasp in horror but nodded. He used his magic to break Everypony and teleported them. Juan started to argue that he should have gone with them, but shadow told him that we need to work to together.

Just then shadow wolves popped out. Honestly they look like werewolves in those horror movies but they were pitching black, except for their eyes and jaws…they were crimson red. We hear some buzzing and there were changelings. There were mostly front line soldiers and the leaders of the changeling squads. Finally we saw the suit of armor that grabbed Juan and multiplied into many.

Shadow, Juan, shy, and me went back to back. Juan popped out his element sword of harmony and powered it up. It was one of those musketeer swords. I brought out my scythe of the roses and held it behind me with the grip on the upper left side of my back and the blade on the lower right side of my back with my right hand holding it in place. Shadow brought out his shadow sword and his light shield. His left eye turned red and the right turned blue. The shadow sword burst into shadow flames and his light shield was glowing bright. Shy had some shotgun armor wrist that shot out every time he punched.

We were surrounded…that isn't a surprise…we been like this before. We looked at each other and Juan made his final joke because we knew we were going to die. "Hey Everypony…" we looked at him but had our backs turned. "…if we survive this, we will go get some cider at vinyl's dub the wub, club. All rounds on me." We thought of it. Shadow gave a half smile. "Get ready to go bankrupt, Juan."

Shy laugh at the bet but nodded. "Hey count me in on that bet, Juan." For the first time he was not scared, or shy. Shy knew he was going to die but to make a difference in this world…he was happy he had these great friends that stood by him to the end.

I nodded and smiled, "my god I'm so going to get wasted when this blows over so sign me up for that bet Juan." We all laugh and nodded in agreement.

We heard the dark lords shout, "KILL THEM!" they all charge at us. As a shadow wolf came close I lashed out. everything became dark but then i heard a voice...it said...war has just begun...


	2. days that seem short

**hey everypony gearfox7 here with the first chapter...sorry i couldnt upload faster...i had severe writters block but im back so lets get this show on the roadf.**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own my little pony or the names i use in this story capiesh...good**

* * *

**Charles Kristopher Collins P.O.V.**

* * *

**chapter 1: days that seem shorter**

* * *

I woke up violently and fell off the bed. Dam those dreams I have…ugh it's been like that over the month…too many fan fictions I thinks….matters not. I look at my alarm clock and it was like around 9 in the morning. I guess it was a good time to wake up. I got up from the bed and went into the restroom to freshen up. I looked in the mirror and all I saw was 19 year old Charles Kristopher Collins trying to survive this harsh world. I laugh at my little joke and got dressed. I stand 5 feet and 9 inches tall; I have black hair and brown eyes.

People say I look I'm 21 years old only because of how I look. I don't care what they think I'm fine just the way I am. I looked at my computer and it looks like I got a video call. It was Juan. "Hey Charles what's up?"

"Nothing much just the usual." I rubbed the bags under my eyes.

"Oh…same dream?" Juan looks at me worried. I nod.

"Yeah….oh by the way what's on the agenda for ya?" Juan thinks for a second. "I got lessons with Andres on combat maneuvers…he is coming to town today and maybe we can invite him to sugar cube corner."

I laughed at the first part. There is a bakery in the middle of town that almost looks like sugar cube corner in my little pony episodes. I wonder if the manager is a brony or something…who knows it could go either way. And second his friend Andres is in the marines, but he is also a brony as well. He comes to visit us often but since the war broke out it's been hard to see him.

"Sure it sounds like a good idea…hey is your brother going to tag along because he is just dam funny." His brother shadow was kind of a comedian and he knows how to make us laugh.

"Yeah sure…why not I'll see you like around 3 in the afternoon." Juan smiles.

"Ok bye." I ended the call and left to work. I went out of the house and got on the bus. I always take the bus to work. As the bus doors open a Jamaican bus driver smiles at me. "Hey wat is happening man." (Sorry for those typos when the Jamaican guy speaks but it's how I can get the Jamaican accent for this part)

"You know the usual just heading to work." He nods and as I reach for my money I forgot it at home. "Aw crap I forgot the money at home…I'll get off"

"It's k man, I let you on this time cuz of lunch ja gave me man." I smiled and took my seat.

6 years ago I was walking on the streets and I met this daughter…this bus driver had lost his wife and was depressed. He fell drunk and was about to pick up his daughter. But he lost control and was going to crash his daughter. I got her and we launch ourselves out of the way. I save her daughter and he feels like he owes a debt to me. We became friends ever since with him and his daughter but I feel like there more like family to me.

"How go yur studies man?" I nod and smiled.

"About average on most subjects I don't like but high on the best subjects I'm good at."

He smiles. "Yo got a bright future my man. Don't let them tell you down."

I was about to say something but my stomach felt like it had a cramp. I held my stomach and closed my eyes but I felt nauseas. The drive look at me and the pain wear off. "yo k man?"

I looked at him and nodded weakly. "Yeah I am…" we arrive at the stop and I got off.

"Take care of you man" the bus driver shouted and thanked him.

I went into my workplace…I worked for a filming industry and we were about to finish a movie that was going to be a big hit. It was called the last of us. It was based off a game and all I know is that they are going to kill it. But if it brings in the money for me I'm good. Like people say…money talks, bullshit walks. We were at the final scene. I checked in and went up to the producer who had a map of set.

"Charles…my very good camera man. We need to set up cameras 4 and 3 on the ledge of the buildings here and here." He points at two ledges on the map.

"You got it, Yo Pete, mike, Alan get camera 3 on that ledge and harness it…" they left and I pointed at two others, "…Lucy, Oscar, help me get camera 4 on this ledge and wait for me on set." We got to work to set up the cameras. It was 3 hours before we set up for shooting. I sat on the chair but another wave of pain flooded into my stomach and I was nauseas. I fell of the chair and the producer saw it and called the medic team.

They checked me out and they told me to go home and get some rest for at least 3 days. I really never felt so sick in my life. I checked my watch and it was 3:30 in the afternoon. I decided to call him but I accidentally bumped into someone. I stepped back and saw a marine.

"Um…can I help you?" the soldier nodded.

"Are you the one they called Charles Kristopher Collins?" I nodded but I took a step back.

"Have you seen Juan?" I shook my head and feared for the worse.

"Why…what happened and what's going on?" I looked at Andres and he sighs sadly.

"….he went missing…he was supposed to meet me at the airport but he wasn't there…" I thought for a sec and looked at him.

"He said he wanted to take you to a bakery we call sugar cube corner." I told him the address of the bakery. He nods and says his goodbye. I left to the house and got on the bed and went to sleep.

**6:58 p.m.:**

I woke up to a sound of a knock on the door. I got up and went to the door only to find one of those old school detectives or private eye detectives.

"You Charles Kristopher Collins?" he point at me.

"yeah and your that detective from that murder mystery movie I presume?" he looked at me with a scowl.

"I am detective axel Gomez…private eye…I hear you were the last person to contact Juan am I correct…" I nod.

"Is he still missing?" I looked worried.

"No he is the twelfth missing today…do you know where he was going to be…" he pulled out a pencil and a notepad. I explained to him about the place we were going to meet.

"Ok then…thank you for your cooperation Charles Kristopher Collins…and let's hope we bring your friend home" he leaves and I go back to my room but the biggest wave of pain flooded into my body…the pain was unbearable and I collapse…a white glow surrounded me. One minute I was lying on the floor, next thing I know I was falling into darkness. I closed my eyes and blacked out.

I woke up in some forest...I looked around and I was next to a stream. I tried to get up but I fail to do so. I look at my hands and they were some kind off bug hooves. I screamed and fell back. I went to the stream and looked at my reflection. I…I….I was a changeling. I looked at my eyes and they were neon green. I had bug like wings. I thought I was dreaming so I dunk my head into the stream and all I got was a cold, wet reality. I got back up and it was true...I was a changeling.

"Ok Charles get it together…" I heard a growling and turned. I thought I was going to encounter one of those manticores like you read in those fan fictions but it turns out to be a wolf man…it was likes those you see in horror movies. But this one was pure black and the only things that were red were its jaw and its eyes. It looked at me and growled. I tried to stand up but since I'm not use to hooves I was done for. Another thing came out of the bushes and tackled the wolf and it disappears.

I looked at the ones that saved me and there were changelings…two were big, one was in the middle and one was cowering in the back.

"soldier are you ok?" the changeling was talking to me.

I knew I wasn't a soldier but I'm guessing these were a military type. So I tried to stand up but failed again. "One of those creatures ambushed me and got me pinned."

Well that was half the truth, it did ambush me but it didn't pin me.

The middle one nod "can you walk?" I nodded and tried to stand up once more. I was successful but I walked wobbly. He nodded and they kept moving. I notice the shy one. So I decided to talk to him.

"Hey" the changeling looks at me.

"H-h-hi…" well looks like this one was a shy one. Almost like that Pegasus…um…fluttershy…yeah that's the name.

"How are you holding up?" it stood quiet.

I guess I wasn't going to get anything out from it. We kept on walking till we heard a dark howl. We all stoop and looked around. We heard someone struggling and we looked at the soldier on the left and he was gone. I started to wonder what have I got into. We heard it again and the right one was gone and all there was in his place was his bug wings. The shy changeling went behind me and started to coward in fear.

We hear another howl behind us. I turned quickly and then heard a cut off scream. I look back at the final soldier changeling and only his head was there. I was disgusted. The shy changeling was on the floor covering his eyes.

I tapped him on the head and he looked up. "Don't worry," I told him, "we will make it out alive but I need you to tell me were the hive is?" he points of in that direction and I saw the flames of the entrance. He got up and I told him that when he hears the howl we make a run for it. He nods and we wait.

….they howled again. We ran straight to the clearing and when I looked back they were chasing us. It looks like they were traveling in packs. We got to the entrance and we saw a changeling waving at us. We made it to the entrance and made a dive for it. They closed it but it wouldn't close. One of those creatures manage to squeeze in came in and was looking at the shy changeling. It charge, but I stood in the middle.

It lunged and raises up his claw. A thought came into my mind, but it wasn't mines. 'Use the scythe of the warrior.' I didn't understand what it meant but I had a sudden urge to hold out my hoof. A light appeared on my hoof and the light expanded into a scythe…but it was more different than he has ever seen. It was almost robotic…but I couldn't care less. I raised it up and the creature tried to bite around it. I tried to hold it but couldn't move.

"It's a shadow wolf kill it!" the changeling shouted. It was easier said than done. It drop and went under it. It was going to claw at me but I hit a button and the scythe actually shot out something. It was powerful. It sent me to the wall while holding the scythe. The Sad thing for the Shadow wolf is that it was cut in half. I landed with a heavy thud and looked at the dead shadow wolf. It puffed in a black smoke and the remains were gone. I got up and the scythe disappears.

We heard some howls outside of the door a couple of scratches. We sigh of relief. The shy changeling looks at me and I gave him a we-made-it kind of smiled. He nodded.

"T-t-thank y-you" I nodded and the shy changeling got up. The changeling at the door nodded and smiled. "Not bad there sir."

I looked at the changeling and nodded. Some big soldiers came and took us to the throne room. We looked around and saw one of the villains. Chrysalis.

I gulped. It looks like I wasn't on earth anymore.


	3. dead way home

**hey everypony...i wanted to say sorry for my lateness so i decided to work my flank off to make up for lost time so here it is**

* * *

**CHAPTER**** 2: THE DEAD WAY HOME**

* * *

**Juan Aguilar P.O.V.**

* * *

Well now the morning haven't gone well with me waking up around 3 in the morning screaming…to be honest I have been having these nightmares about these wolves…I am in some strange forest being hunted by these creatures. One of them pins me to a tree and he slashes me. And that's when I wake up screaming, I look at the clock and it was like 8:30 in the morning. I decided to grab a quick shower.

After I finish taking a shower and looked at the mirror. I am the tallest in the family…well…was a family…they left me when I was 15 years old…I was all alone till my brother came in…I never knew he was my brother but I still consider him as one. He worked to supply me a home and food for me and him. So I can't thank him enough.

I looked at a note that was hanged on the mirror.

_Dear Juan,_

_I'll be back I'm going to work for a little bit…your friend Andres is coming to visit you for the week so we have the guest room ready but he said to meet him at the airport and to be ready in your combat gear…he wants to train you a bit_

_Love your brother,_

_Shadow_

I was excited that my friend Andres was coming to visit. Andres Ortiz is a U.S. marines rank 2nd lieutenant…he was my high school friend. He cares for me like if I was family to him and that's how I survive high school. After that he joined the marines and fought during the Iraq wars. He tried to visit often but with the war kept him busy. But when he visits we always go to the training base onyx on the outskirts of L.A close the L.A.X airport.

I got dress and got into my combat gear. I got my five-seven pistol and put in the holster that's on my upper, right side leg. I had a bag on the left side of the waist where I kept my ammo. The gun that he gave me and the ammo magazines were a gift he gave me about 6 months ago. This was my birthday gift the day I turned 18. To I felt like an agent so I decided to put on some battered jeans, a bomber jacket, and a plain black shirt. i forgot that Charles and me were going to plan something. I looked at the clock and it was 9:30. He should be up by now. So I decided to give him a video call.

**After the video call:**

I was so happy to take Andres to the bakery we call sugar cube corner. i got my bag and put in a first aid and some water bottles. Rule #1 of Andres is that: _anything can happen so you got to be prepared._ I was going to head to the door but I felt a chill going down my spine. I looked left and right and saw a shadow move. This felt so familiar. I pulled out my gun and got my tactical knife that I had on me. I aimed my gun and had my hand under the barrel of the gun with the knife and I proceeded into the room. I looked left and right but there was nothing. It was turning dark like if the sun was going through an eclipse. My house was dark except for the lights that were turned on.

The lights started to flicker on and off. I looked at the end of the hall way and saw a shadow figure. I aimed my gun and walked slowly down.

"Shadow…your home early." I gulped. It gave a low inhumane growl. I was now getting scared.

"Shadow…if this is a game it's not funny," I started to sweat. This looked like a horror movie that has no happy ending. I growl even louder and it stood up…wait…it stood up… I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at it in horror. It stood over seven feet tall. It was that creature in my dreams…but no it's real and it's turning into a nightmare. It looked at me with cold with those hollow crimson eyes. Like if it is trying to see my soul if it was tasty or not. Drool came out of those crimson jaws. it opened his mouths and roars with all its might. I was frozen…I couldn't breathe…it felt like my heart stopped…the world froze….it crouch and looked at me.

My heart started to beat and I made a run for the door. The creature was all on fours and ran to me. I threw almost everything and it bashes into it, jumps over, or slides under. I made a sharp turn left and accidentally spill some oil on the floor. The creature stepped on the oil and slide to the wall. It slammed into the wall and collapse. I went back to the room and got to my computer. I video called Andres. I use a secure line. This was in case a war breaks out and he needs to contact me or me to him. I made the call and waited for him to respond.

The call went forward but it was blank. I heard a scuffling noise coming from where the creature was lying unconscious. I went back to investigate and found scratch marks and a missing shadow creature. I gasp and ran to the monitor. It was still blank but I heard screams. There weren't Andres screams…there were my own…when I was dreaming… I looked a bit closer…and closer…and closer…till I was a couple of inches away from the screen. My screams were no longer there but replace with a howl. It was low at first but then it got higher, higher, and higher.

I got back and the howl was so loud that it felt like it was really in front of me. It stopped. I looked at the monitor and out of nowhere the creatures face was there and smiling evilly. I screamed and fell back. I was on the floor paralyze…I couldn't move. A shadow claw came out the screen, Just Then its arm, and finally its head. The monitor falls forward and land perfectly straight but the creature still comes out…looks like from the movie the grudge…

I crawl back but I hit a dead end. The creature walked toward him. I look at it with horror in my eyes. It came close and got one of his claws around my neck and was choking the life out of me. I gasp and tried to breath in air but it put pressure on my wind pipe. One of its bony claw fingers presses my windpipe and it goes through. It started to burn me. I tried to scream but I couldn't. It got his other claw and his claw fingers push through my head…all of my memories…everything I knew…everything that made me was gone. I just left like that. It drops me and I fell into darkness. It felt like I was falling forever. I open my eyes into the darkness and tried to remember who I was…but…I don't know…who I am…

I closed my eyes and opened it. I was falling from the sky…a regular person would have screamed to his death but…it felt so…familiar…but I just couldn't put a finger around it. I was falling head first and as I looked down I say a…pony…in trouble. She was flying in the air and she was surrounded by some bugs. I didn't know what to do but I went on automatic. I pulled out a…gun…since when did I have a gun…I aimed at the bug on the left of the pony and fire. It dropped and the pony looked up and saw me aiming. I fired again and the other bug dropped. I put away my gun and kept on falling.

The pony looked at me while I was falling. As I fell in front of her I open my eyes and looked at the pony. It had wings and a horn but it was dark blue. It had a mane but it was wavy and it looks like stars on it. She had a pendant and it had a moon sign. I closed my eyes and all I heard was a name… "Luna are you ok!"…so…the ponies name is Luna…all I heard is a crash and I never and passed out.

I woke up in a forest. I got up and I still had a memory of the pony I saved…but…I can't remember the rest. I tried to speak but I couldn't make a sound. I touched my neck and felt a scar. There was a stream nearby and I went to go look at myself. I saw the image of myself but I saw a black spot on the middle of my neck…something must have burned me…then it must have messed up the way I talked. I got up and looked around. There was a forest for miles all around. It started to get dark. I looked around and the darkness was coming toward. I sat down and brought my knees close to my chest and started to cry.

I felt so lonely without my memories…so scared…so lost…my memories made me who I really was…a thought came to me but it wasn't mines…_you're a forgotten one… _I cried even harder. Then I just I heard I soft voice.

"Oh my…its dark…we better get a move on angel." I stopped crying and looked at a yellow pony with a pink long mane that goes down. She had a mark on some sort on her…flank….I think that's what its call in hoarse term. I went up closer and hid under the bush. She was trotting happily down to a cottage. I followed but I first climbed up a tree. I saw her and for some reason I felt warm in my heart. Just then I heard some heavy breathing behind me. I turned to see what was behind me but all I encounter was a claw that smacked me out of the tree. I hit the ground hard and slide a couple of feet.

I got up but I encounter the pony with wings. She looked at me with caring eyes. A hard thud landed behind us. It looked like a…lion…no…it has bat wings and a scorpion's tail. I looked at the creatures eyes and it was glowing red. It roared with all of its might…I was suddenly scared. I started to shake violently. I looked at the yellow pony and she was on the floor cowering and crying. "Please…don't hurt me…I don't want to die…"

For some reason I was mad, more than that I was in a rage. I brought out my gun and an aimed. The creature thought it was a challenge. He roared again. I gave it a death glare and pulled the trigger. The gun roared for me. A bullet hit his eye and now he was in a rage. I grab the pony and the bunny and ran to the cottage. I set them down and I saw the pony looked at me again with caring eyes. I heard some stomps coming in closer. I looked at the scared pony and I held out my hand to a stop gesture and then I put a finger on my lips to saying to stay quiet. She nodded and went inside. She turned off the lights and only the sound of an angry creature filled the night.

I began running to town with the creature following me. I had to get it away from that pony. I barreled through town and saw more ponies but they did the same thing and hide. i looked behind me and say that it was gaining. I saw a booth that looked like they were selling apples and an orange pony was there selling. She turned to see me and the creature. She gasps as I passed by her. I did a hard turn left and saw two worker ponies with a mirror in the middle of my path. Before I could think of what to do I went on automatic again and slid under the mirror. The creature was not so lucky.

I looked left and right and saw a white pony coming out of a shop with stripe clothing sticking out of her…saddle bag…I ran by and grabbed it.

"Help, stop thief AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" she screamed because the creature was behind her and was going to do something. I turned back and ran to it with all of my might. I felt blur next to me and I saw the same pony but it had multicolored hair and her color was a cyan. "Hey who are you and did you bring the creature here!" I was going to say something in my defenses but I found out that I can't talk. I nodded and she looked mad. I pointed at the creature with one hand and the other I did a punch-in-the-stomach gesture. She got the message and took to the skies.

With the strip of cloth in my hand I wrapped it around on hand and did it in the other so It was tight. The creature raised its claw and was going to strike the white pony. I got on his back and with the strip cloth I put it in his mouth and bulled on both sides. It bit down and I was holding to my dear life. It felt like I was in the rodeo. I heard a big boom and a rainbow came fast. I ready myself for my plan. The rainbow hit the creature in the stomach and the creature double over and were in the air. I flipped over but still holding the cloth. The creature bit down on it hard and that was my plan. My arms went forward and using the speed of the rainbow I flipped over the creature and now it was lying on its back. I went up to his face and brought out my gun and kept shooting at the creature until I ran out.

It was over. I turned around and saw a yellow, white, orange, and cyan pony. They looked at me with horror. I too at step back and felt something go through me. I looked down and it was the tip of the scorpions tail…I fell back and started to bleed to death..i closed my eyes and the only thing I heard "…he saved me..."


	4. CHAPTER 4: a mystery of a fallen comrade

**hey everypony, sorrry for the long wait, i been having some problems with computer and writers block, but im back so watch out lol anyway here i am an i will complete this story so here is the next one**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: a mystery of a fallen comrade**

* * *

Andres Ortiz P.O.V.

I woke up like around 3in the morning. I heard some clings from my dog tags that echoed through the base. I got up and went to go dress. There was a mirror in the dresser. I looked at it. Huh…I don't really look like a lieutenant to be honest, But since I go promoted yesterday right before I could go back home to get some rest and relaxation. There was a picture that my friends and I took at brony con. In that photo was me, Juan, axel, and the story writer Lauren Faust. It was a special day.

We were in high school. Those days were the best. Until I got drafted to the military, axel went into the criminal justice at ITT Tech, and Juan…well I'm not sure really. Just then I saw another picture of our club. The U.B.C or the united brony command. There was a picture of all of us, even a new member named Charles. Well it was time for me to leave. I got my stuff and accidentally drop something. I bend down to pick it up and it was a badge of twilight sparkle's cutie mark. A patch that axel made before we left. On top it said united brony command, in the middle it's the cutie mark, and at the bottom it says my name.

I put it in my bag and left toward the helicopter. It was a black hawk, and it was under order to take me to L.A.X. where I usually meet up with Juan. I got on to the helicopter and we took off.

"Estimated T-minus 4 hours till the airport." The pilot shouted over the mic I nodded and decided to send Juan message.

"Hey Juan, its Andres…I'm heading to the airport…just meet me there." Just then I heard a response.

"This is shadow hello Andres" shadow is Juan's older brother. We got a blood sample from them and it turned out positive.

"Shadow, long time no see how have you been"

Shadow laughs "oh the usual anyway you're heading over here?"

"Yeah I am, tell Juan that I'll meet him at the usual.

"Ok then, shadow out."

I sigh and looked over the horizon where the sun was coming…I had a chill down my back…I got a feeling that this day was going to be different like the rest.

4 hours later, 9:00 a.m:

I arrived at L.A.X. the helicopter landed and I got off. I turned to the pilot and saluted at them. They saluted back and then they took off. I went into the airport and waited at the

entrance….strange…he usually arrives early when I come into town. So decided to wait for him a couple of more minutes. Minute's turned into hours. I looked at my watched and it was 11:29. So I decided to go to the training base onyx. I got my bag and went to the front. I called up a taxi and headed to the outskirts of town.

I arrive at the base onyx, where most of our training for the Iraq wars when George w. bush was under the white house and presidency. I got out of the cab and paid my faire. I walked in and looked around. I didn't see him anywhere… I started to get worried but, I kept calmed. I saw a kid that was like around the age of 13. He had dark hair and some rectangular glasses. His skin color was dark but not too dark. I recognized him instantly.

"KEVIN GALINDO…FRONT AND CENTER!" he looked over and I stood like a general. He ran up to me and saluted.

"Private Kevin galindo of team Metal 0-1 ready for deployment!" I smiled and saluted.

"Et ease private" he looks at me closer and he smiles. "Well If isn't Lieutenant Andres Ortiz…or should I say 2nd lieutenant"

I laughed a bit, "Dam…word spreads quickly huh."

"Yes sir" he nods.

"Kevin…have you seen Juan I haven't seen him at the airport and I thought I would see him here at base?" my voice was filled with worries.

He shook his head, "the last time I saw him was last night where he came to the shooting range for some target practice…I should know because I challenge him for a ride home."

I laughed. "Let me guess…you won?"

He looked down trying to hide his grin, "just by one point that's all." He laughs and I joined him.

"He gave me a ride home and that was the last time I saw him." He shrugs and sighs.

"Ok then…I guess I got to go to his house..." just then I heard my stomach growl. I looked down and laugh. "…right after I get some lunch" I was about to leave but then I heard Kevin call me.

"Hey sir…you think you could give me a ride home?" he ask with some nervousness in his voice.

I thought and smiled, "of course…after you beat me in a shootout at the firing range."

He looked at me, "with your score at this…I rather take the bus" I laughed and told him to come with me. We had to the vehicle department and got out a civilian jeep. We were driving downtown.

Kevin broke the silence "so you are a brony right?"

I looked at him and arched a brow. "What makes you say that?" he pointed at my badge of the united brony command. "Well yeah it was all that was left for our club…why you ask?" he brings out a badge of applejack. So we got a new member...huh…interesting.

"So when did you became a new member?" I asked with much curiosity.

He thinks for a second, "about a couple of months ago actually."

Just then I remember the talk me and Juan have over the phone. "wait is your sister in the club as well?" he nods.

"Yeah her badge is pinkies cutie mark" he explains.

Before we knew it we were at his house. He got off and turned to me.

"See you soon lieutenant…if my sister scarlet doesn't start screaming at me like she always do." Kevin sighs and just then we heard a door slam open and there came out an angry sister.

"Kevin did you say something about me!" I guess this must be scarlet. Kevin turned to her.

"No sis and hi to you too." Kevin looks at me with a please-help-me-out-here. I laughed a bit. She came up to him and I thought she was going to slap him. She raises her hand up high and brought it down. Kevin closed his eyes and flinches. There was a minute of silence, and Kevin opens his eyes only to see a smiling sister with a finger pointing at his face. She gently touched his nose and said "boop."

She looked at me and gave me a playful smile and I just nodded and smiled back. She was half back to her house when Kevin realize what happened. "Scarlet I told you never to do that to me!" I heard her laughing. Kevin sighs and waves good bye at me. He goes into the house and I start up the care and leave to downtown.

An hour later:

I got to downtown and parked the jeep. I got off and went to walk around a bit. Went down to the studious and saw some guy coming out of the studio. He was holding his head but I didn't pay attention. I accidentally bum into him.

"Um…can I help you?" I nodded. But then I recognized him automatically

"Are you the one they called Charles Kristopher Collins?" he nodded but he took a step back. I must have intimidated him.

"Have you seen Juan?" he shook his head.

"Why…what happened and what's going on?" he looked at me and I sigh sadly.

"….he went missing…he was supposed to meet me at the airport but he wasn't there…" he thought for a sec and looked at me.

"He said he wanted to take you to a bakery we call sugar cube corner." Charles told me the address of the bakery. He nods and says my goodbye. He left to his house and I went back into my jeep. I got out my GPS and tracked this bakery. It was in the middle of town. I started the car and went to it.

I arrive at the parking lot of the bakery. I got out and walked in. geez…it really looks like sugar cube corner. I waited in line to get a coffee and a muffin. There was a guy in front of me ordering a latte. I looked around and when I heard the cashier lady say have a good day, I walked up but the guy didn't moved. I bumped into him…oh god I am becoming derpy-ish…he turned.

"Dude what the hell…" he looked at me with a serious face and then he smiled "…Andres you son of a bitch!"

I laughed and gave him a hearty handshake. "Axel…long times no see. How have you been?"

"Just here getting breakfast and bumping into old friends." He gives me a smirk.

I go to the counter and order a muffin and a coffee. I turned to Andres with a droll stare. "I'm not old…I'm just barely 21." The lady came back with my muffin and coffee. I paid my faire and I and axel went to a table to talk more. Dam it has been a while since I see him.

.

.

.

"So you're a detective?" I took a sip of my refill coffee.

"Private detective to be exact…" he sighs, "…but there is something big going on in this town."

My ears perked, "what do you mean axel?" I rested my cup on the table.

Axel took a sip…acting all dramatic are we…he looked at me with cold eyes. "I have gotten reports that there was a strange noise coming out and they ask me to stake out their house…I only agree for a right price. I arrive to the address of the customer's house only to find that the door and windows are bashed open. I take a look into it and it was a kidnapped. The rooms are ransacked and sometime blood drop are either on the wall or on the floor."

I turned paled. Now I was getting worried. Axel continued, "it looks like the suspect wanted them as hostages but I wonder why they need so many…I counted only up to eleven this week.

All of the families victims told me that they never left to somewhere or ended a daily routine they have done mostly out of their lives."

I started to sweat and axel saw that. "Dude…are you ok?"

I shook my head, "Juan usually meets me at the airport when I come to visit but today he didn't came…so I decided to see him at base but he wasn't there either…after that I bumped into Charles and he told me that he was going to meet me here but…" I looked around, "he is not here."

Now it was axel's turn to go pale, "oh shit we got to move!" I didn't argue with him so we got out of the bakery and into the car. I turned on the car and rushed over to Juan's house…in my mind I kept repeating to myself that he is ok.

* * *

**thanks again for bearing with me through this, i know its been long but i will try to update it at least once a month, pinkie promise that**


	5. CHAPTER 5: memories lost but a new name

**hello everyone, gearfox7 here with a new chapter, so here you go enjoy then**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5:**** Memories of lost but a name for a new**

* * *

**Juan Aguilar P.O.V. **

* * *

In darkness I floated, I was sure where I was. It felt so cold, so alone. Just then a light came and brought the darkness to the floor. Out stepped a pony. She was nothing like I have ever see. She was dark blue, her wings and horn as well. Her mane was wavy like a flag blowing in the wind. It contain of what resembles as the stars. She looked around curiously. I was still floating and thought 'where have I seen her?'

She looked up and smiled like if she has been looking for me. I floated down but falling head first like I did when I crashed landed here. I looked at her and she looked at me. Our eyes met with curiosity. She closed her eyes and vanished. A bright light engulfed me and I went into it.

.

.

.

I woke up with a big gasp of air and sucked it in. it was morning, the sun shined down on the place where I was. I called for shadow but no sound came from my mouth. I gasp silently. I touched my neck and I still felt that burn mark. I looked down and saw some covers. I think I was in someone's home. I looked around. I saw animals. Bird were perched on top of some of the shelves. I looked around I saw more animals, some bunnies, a bear, and some cats and dogs. I began to wonder if I woke up in an animal shelter or something. I still tried to remember who I was but no luck.

I felt so empty. So, hollow from the inside. I go up and look around; it was a nice little place. As the covers fell I saw some bandages on my chest. I wondered what happened but the memory came flooding in like a river. I was attacked but killed it. I felt something go through me and then I passed out. I heard someone coming downstairs. I jumped behind the couch and hid. It was the yellow pony who I saved earlier. Her green teal eyes ever wonder around the room. She looked where I used to be and gasp.

"oh my…I hope he is not gone…he haven't recovered….oh no… " The yellow pony started to flap her….wings…what the….she flew and looked around for me. I hid more behind the couch but felt something furry, I felt it because I had no shirt on and it might have something to do with the wound I have and the bandages. I felt something wrapping me around and I yelped silently. He legs slammed a bit and made noise. The yellow pony turned to me and saw what has happened. I turned around and to my surprise I saw a bear giving me a bear hug (no puns intended)

She flew over to me and whisper to the bear. I don't know what she said but the bear removed his arm and let go of me. I backed away fast and I slammed against the wall. A pot fell and hit my head. I grab my head and did a silent shout. The yellow pony flew to me fast and held me in her hooves. Just like a mother. I looked at her with a scared look and a worried expression.

"Oh my…you must have had a rough morning, here let me kiss that boo-boo" she talked to me like if I was a little kid. I put my head down and she kissed the top of my head. The pain that I felt went away, it was like if she had some sort of healing power. I looked at her and smiled a bit. I hugged her. She looked so surprise, to be hugged by a stranger but it felt like he was giving a thank you. She hugged him back.

"Um…do you have a name…if that is alright with you" she looked at me with curious eyes. I open my mouth to say something but no words came out. I looked at her and did a "write" motion with my hand. She nodded and flew upstairs to get something. A few minutes later she came back down with some paper, a feather and an ink. I took the feather and dumped it a bit in ink. I wrote something down on the paper. And I gave it to her.

She read it. "I don't know who I am, what my name is or where I came from. I just woke up falling from the sky. I can't talk because of this burn on my neck. I don't know, but I must thank you for helping me. I guess my stupid actions almost cost a life, please forgive me" she looked at me. I had my head down with a tear coming down. She went and hugged me, kiss me on the forehead like if a child did something bad that they regret. I looked up and at her.

"don't be sad, nopony got hurt, you save more than just one life, if you didn't stop that manticore we would have suffer worse, if you were not there for me….i…i…" she had tears. I guess if it wasn't for me she would have died by that thing or manticore she called it. I gave her a hug and stroke her mane. I mouth that it was okay. She read my lips and understood. She smiled and got up.

"Well now until you get your memory back….um…if….you don't mind…can I give you a name….just for now….please…." she was a bit nervous, I replied without knowing. I mouthed "yes mom" but I quickly covered my mouth and looked at her with scared eyes like if she was going to be mad. She read my lips before I could cover them. She giggled and looked at me with caring eyes.

"oh my…so you see me as a mom, it's okay, I won't get mad, I'm fluttershy, but first we need a name for you" she thought long and I did as well, I didn't know what I was thinking but I wanted to help. There was a knock on the door. Fluttershy went to get the door. In a flash I hid behind the couch and peaked and Avoiding the bear incident again.

At the door there was a white pony, she had a horn and her mane was a twirl off purple, it looked like it sparkled in the sun, she had a mark on the side of her flank, three diamonds. She had a saddle bag over her.

"Fluttershy, darling is he awake?" the white pony looked around the room.

"oh yes rarity, he just had a rough morning…he um….lost….his memory" she looked back and saw me peeking, the white pony called rarity looked in her direction. I came out of hiding and was in front of the couch.

"*gasp* oh my, that's terrible" she looks at fluttershy. "May I come in?" fluttershy nodded and let her in. she goes up to me. I looked down. Her horn began to glow and she levitated my black shirt and my jacket. I looked at them. It looked like there were stitched up. I looked at rarity.

"After you saved me and got yourself injured we took you to fluttershy's home. You were knocked unconscious. Your shirt and jacket had holes so I thought I stitched it up. What do you think darling" she looked at me with a smile. I wanted to say thank you but I forgot I cant say anything. So I wrote it down and showed it to her.

Rarity looked at the paper and read it. I wrote "thank you rarity, word cannot express the gratitude I have but I am very happy, thank you rarity!" she looked at me and smiled.

"you are most certainly welcome darling, and as a thank you for saving me, I must say that move you did was rather idiotic but it worked, how did you know that it will work?" she looked at me and I shrugged. I mouthed "lucky guess" she didn't understand but fluttershy did.

"he said it was a lucky guess" she translated for me and rarity nodded

"well you are a lucky one, by the way what's your name darling" she levitated her saddle bag of her.

"we are trying to come up a name for him until his memory returns…" both girls think and I just stood there. We heard a shout.

"How about lighting strike?!" both mares jumped in surprise. My instincts kicked and I dived for the door and opened it. My gun was on my other hand and pointed at….

"WHAT THE HAY, GET THAT AWAY FROM ME?!" the cyan pony with multiple color in her mane, she looked liked a rebel. As I lower my gun fluttershy and rarity came to the door to see who it was.

"Rainbow dash, don't you scare us like that!" rarity looked at dash with a stern look. Fluttershy came back and I went to the couch. Rainbow dash came in and rarity closes the door.

"I just wanted to meet him, and I heard he lost his memory" rainbow dash had an innocent face on.

"Where you spying on us!" rarity looked surprised

"No, I just overheard" dash counter back.

I looked at fluttershy and mouthed "my lie detector went off." Fluttershy laughed a bit.

"but I got to say" she looks at me "that move you pulled off….was…." I thought she was going to do something but she threw her hooves up in the air and lifted off the ground a bit. "AWESOME, THE WAY YOU FLIPPED HIM WITH SO MUCH FORCE, IT LOOKS LIKE YOU DID IT ON YOUR OWN!?" she exclaimed.

Rarity nodded, "I have to admit darling, that was impressive," looks at dash "but that doesn't mean you have to spy on us."

"Okay, okay I'm sorry." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh but we still need a name…for him" rarity looked at me.

"Something that describes him….but…I don't know" fluttershy thought

"Let's call him daring do!" dash looked at rarity.

"Dash this is not the time to get silly" rarity looked at dash.

"Ah ponyfeather!" dash pouted.

I looked at my gun and there was something written on the side of the barrel. I looked at it and it said "Icarus: the boy who defies the impossible" I thought and liked the name. The girls were still thinking. I tried to get their attention but they were lost in deep talk and thought. I looked around and saw a gong. What the hell….but okay…I got the stick and slammed it on the gong, it made a harmonic tune, it didn't wake up the animals but it made the girls look at me. I came up to them and showed them the writing; after they read it I pointed at the name "Icarus" and then pointed at myself.

"you want to call yourself Icarus" rarity looked at me.

"I guess that name fits you, kinda makes you 10% cool, but not 20% cooler than me.

"Oh my, that is a wonderful name." fluttershy smiled. There was another knock and fluttershy went to go get it. It was the orange pony.

"Ah am sorry for disturbing you…but is that fellow up." The orange pony looked at me.

"Yes he is up, come in. applejack" fluttershy let her in. she had a southern accent, and the hat she had reminded me of something, but I just can't remember.

She came up to me. "Well pardner you lived, congrats"

I mouthed "tell me something I don't know" she didn't understand what I said. Rarity and dash were looking at each other in confusion. Fluttershy nodded. It's Funny how fluttershy understood what I just said. But she stood quiet because she thought he might get in trouble. I gota piece of paper and wrote something. I showed it to her.

It said "lucky me" and she nodded.

"that's sumthing, so whats your name so that I can thank ya for saving my friends" everyone looked at me with a happy expression. I looked at fluttershy and she nodded in approval and smiled like a proud mom. I got a piece of paper and wrote down something. I wrote it big and showed it to everyone.

"my name is Icarus, a pleasure to meet you all."


End file.
